Look Before You Leap
by Paul-Is-My-Imprint11
Summary: Alexis Uley has the perfect life,she has the best friends and boyfriend Soon everything changes when Embry leaves her for her best friend. What happens when Alexis takes a leap and falls head first with bad boy Paul Walker?


**A/N: This is the first story I definitely am DEDICATED to! I'm not going to give up and this story will be my heart and soul! Please review and check out my profile!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Paul- Lexi tell them you don't own Twilight!**

**Me- NEVER! *evil laugh***

**Paul- then I won't be in your story!**

**Me- then I'll kill off your imprint… *evil grin***

**Paul: FINE FINE! Do whatever! *runs to find Alexis***

**Me: I wonder if he realizes Alexis is based off me. Hmmm better not tell him. Anywho I do not own Twilight or anything your will recognize- I will try to remember to give full credit to all the rightful owners. I only own Alexis Uley, and most of her friends! And occasionally the odd OC… please sit back and enjoy(: **

**Chapter One: Why are you with her?**

**Chapter Song: Should've Said No – Taylor Swift**

**ALEXIS POV**

My story starts when it was hot. Literally…. I woke up on August 24 and expected it to be like any other day. Get up, slap on some clothes, go to school, plaster a fake smile upon my face, and dazzle everyone with my "amazing" athletic skills. What I didn't know was that my life was going to change… forever.

I'm an extrovert. I'm out-going and I CANNOT be left alone, I will either die of boredom or die of insanity, notice either way I will die. For Sure, anyway my name is Alexis Mikkayla Uley, yes Uley, and yes my father is Samuel Uley and my mother is Emily Uley. Also I have an extremely full of himself older brother named, Matthew, and an adorable little brother named Joseph. I'm the middle child AND the only female (besides my mom!) so naturally I get whatever I want, and I'm a daddy's girl. I have many friends but my "inner circle" includes my GORGEOUS best friend Savannah Thail (daughter of Jared and Kimberly Thail), Mirya Black (daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black), Emberly Clearwater (daughter of Seth and Raquel Clearwater), Samantha Roberts (parents=unknown, she's adopted!), Serah Roberts (Sam's twin sister), and Jeanna Palloiys (also adopted.) These girls are my soul and most of the reason I get up in the morning, the other half is that I NEED to see my wonderful and hot boyfriend Embry Call. Yes he's "in a gang" but it's not a real gang, I feel like him and the other La Push boys are hiding something from me, including my own parents, and my friends. It's scary to think they know something I don't. But enough of that let's get back to the day that changed it all.

It was hot, and I was dying of heat, why? Because my handsome boyfriend Embry decided to drop in last night and crash in MY bed. I have no clue why, since he's never done it before, but it looked like he had tearstains on his face. I sighed and rolled over, what happened to him? It's like he came to school one day to pick me up laid eyes on Savannah and BOOM! Gone, left me without a ride, and wondering what the hell was going on. Needless to say I was pissed, and he hasn't shown his face in 14 days! 2 weeks with no sign from him, and suddenly he's in my bed with tearstains on his face? That's not how it's going to work. I pushed him out of my bed and he shot up, his face hard until he laid eyes on me, then his gaze softened.

"Hey baby. How've you been." He breathed out, I scowled and his eyes widened. I took a deep breath and proceeded to yell until my lungs hurt,

"DON'T YOU 'HEY BABY' ME EMBRY CALL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK FOR THE PAST 2 WEEKS AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN CALLED, TEXTED, OR EMAILED ME? THEN YOU DECIDE TO DROP IN AND 'HEY BABY' ME? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Embry looked at me in horror, his eyes widening and his mouth forming an 'O' shape. I huffed and started grabbing my clothes, determined to get out of the room as quickly as possible, if he wasn't going to answer my questions I wasn't going to stick around watching him look like a fish out of water. He protested and grabbed my arm.

"Hey Lexi, I'm sorry. Alexis look at me, what's wrong? I'm sorry I was away I was busy and I meant to call, it's just I wasn't near a phone line and I couldn't find a pay phone." He looked like a wounded puppy; I couldn't help but soften my glare.

"It's okay. Just please call next time. I was worried out of my mind and I couldn't help but notice you and Savannah both were gone at the same time. You aren't cheating on me with my best friend are you?" I furrowed my brow as I looked at Embry expectantly; he shrugged and scratched the back of his neck.

"No Lex, it's nothing like that. I just…i…i… know nothing about Sav, where did she… uh...go?" He looked guilty but I brushed it off as he just didn't want to deal with my anger and was acting like he was the 10 year old boy who was caught sticking his hand into the cookie jar.

"She says she went on a vacation with her family. But that's not possible seeing as Auntie Kim and Uncle Jared were still in town, and Selena (A/N Savannah's 9 year old sister) was still at school according to Joseph. Whatever. She can lie to me. But you're not lying to me are you Em?" I smiled sweetly as my boyfriend twisted his hands in front of me. He sighed and said,

"Here's the thing Lex, you're right. I have been with Savannah, it's just we love each other and well we're meant to be. You understand right?" He half-smiled and looked fearful, afraid of what I might do. I growled.

"Get out of my room. Get out of my house. Get out of my mind. Get out of my family. But most importantly get out of my life. You got that? I never want to see you EVER again. If you as much as come close to me I will make sure you never have kids Call. Go have fun with your new girlfriend and tell her that she's been deleted and defriended. Understood? Why don't I see your feet moving out of my room? GET OUT EMBRY FUCKING CALL!" I screamed and threw the closest thing at him- it happened to be my 4 inch heels. I smirked as he yelped in pain and started bleeding. I heard laughter from downstairs and I hissed, tears starting to fall down my face. I shoved Embry out the door and locked it, falling on my bed in a frenzied mess.

********TIME CHANGE**********TIME CHANGE*********TIME CHANGE****

I woke up 2 hours later, as I stared at my ceiling I reflected on what I was going to do. Option A: ignore Embry and Savannah both. Hmmm possibly, Option B: Talk to them and "forgive everything." Ha right, not happening. Or Option C: kick them both out of my group of friends and become a different person, no more miss nice Uley. Perfect. Watch out boys and girls I'm on the loose.

*Hour Later*

As I walked downstairs I heard laughter and merriment. What is there to be celebrating when my heart is broken into pieces? When my sky is no longer blue, but gray and dreary? I shrugged and adjusted my black tank top and stopped to admire myself in the hallway mirror. I looked hot, I had my hair down in loose waves, my makeup was flawless- I no longer looked like a train wreck- and I had no bags, my black tank top revealed only the top of my lacy purple Victoria's Secret bra, my jean shorts were practically underwear, and my cowboy boots complemented the look perfectly. I grabbed my brown North Face jacket and walked down the stairs, adjusting my mouth into a pouty smirk. I walked into the kitchen to see Him sitting at my table along with Her dad, and all of the "guys", plus their wives, and kids, and yes She is here, and sitting next to Him, pshh whatever. Ignore them Lexi, you look good. I raised my eyebrows at her and grinned. She smiled and looked relieved.

"You forgive me Lex? You know I couldn't help but fall in love with him?" Savannah Thail, my ex-best friend looked at me with hopeful eyes. I could see my dad and Embry both tense up as they awaited my answer. I sighed.

"Well I could do that couldn't I," She nodded and started to smile, "But I'm not. You'll never be forgiven Slutanna…oh whoops I mean Savannah." She looked crestfallen and weirdly Embry was shaking next to her. "Watch out Call she may give you an STD." I shrugged and made a 'your loss' gesture. He clenched his jaw and stood up, his chair falling to the ground.

"Watch what you're saying Alexis. You have no right to come in here and disrespect my girlfriend, you either leave the room and leave us alone or I'll make you leave." I mimed being scared.

"I can see you forgot this is my house Embryo." He shuddered; I knew he hated that name. My mom slammed the pan she was cooking Mac n Cheese with on the stove. BANG! I looked at her.

"Alexis stop this bullshit! You will disrespect Savannah or Embry in my house, stop it right now young lady or you're grounded." Her face was red with anger, I narrowed my eyes,

"You've always treated Slutanna more like a daughter than you have me. To say I'm not shocked that you've forgotten is actually not surprising. Especially since all of you seem to forget every year. I no longer listen to you Emily Uley. It's my 18th birthday and I've already made some calls, I'll be out of your hair by the end of the evening. I'll be living with some friends of mine." I raised an eyebrow at all of their faces, they ranged from shocked to sad to angry to sympathetic, I don't need sympathy I need a family.

"You're going nowhere young lady." I whirled around to glare at my "so called" father. "Go unpack your bags, we will resolve this. I think it's time we told her boys."

I screamed, "I'm leaving this place and you have no right to contradict me! You did the same thing as Embry to Auntie Leah, and I'm glad she found her true love because she was broken all my childhood. And I don't want to hear your "secret" the fact you've kept it this long from me, shows that you would've never even told me." With that I spat at Savannah and stalked off, grabbing my keys from the shelf and jumping in my car, speeding down the road, and ignoring the strangled cries of my mother and Savannah.

*3 MONTHS LATER*

EMILY POV

3 months ago I lost my only daughter. If only we had told her about the wolves and imprinting. None of this would've happened. I blame it all on myself, for wanting to keep her in the dark. I'm incompetent and disgusting, how could I do that to a child, the pain she must be feeling is unimaginable. In 3 months we've been reunited with a pack member who left 19 years ago to pursue his college dreams and career (PAUL!), lost a child, and discovered I'm pregnant with another. And I'm missing my daughter terribly.

ALEXIS POV

3 months ago my life changed. And now I'm a completely different person. I have a nose stud, 5 tattoos (a star on my ankle representing dreams, a music sign on my shoulder blade to represent music gets you through anything, a butterfly on the top of my foot representing stopping child abuse, the words 'Dream, Believe, Achieve' on my lower back, and the phrase 'Live Forever' on the back of my neck.), and a love for music that tops anything else. I've decided to 'check-up' on my family and show them the new me. The me with tattoos, a nose piercing, and blonde hair, and a SUPER skinny body, the girl who's been struggling with her weight and finding out who she really is. I'm going back home.

*1 DAY LATER*

As I pulled into my driveway, I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair. I opened my door and walked briskly up the sidewalk. I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans and rang the doorbell 3 times for luck. I heard a muffled shout and footsteps. A young boy who looked similar to Joseph opened the door.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked.

I grinned, "Joseph? It that you buddy? Wow! You've gotten big."

"Um. Do I know you? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers you know. And my family's home so don't try anything." I laughed as his brow furrowed.

"It's me Joey, it's Lexi, and I've come home." I smiled and lowered my backpack as I heard all movement in the kitchen stop, who all was here? I watched as my dad stuck his head around the corner and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Alexis Mikkayla! What did you do yourself? Why do you look like that?" my dad looked confused, scared, and angered.

I nodded, "it's me dad, I changed and…and… I'm sorry but I have to tell you and mom and the boys something." He nodded and motioned for me to come in, I ruffled Joey's hair on the way by and he shrieked hastily patting it back into place. I walked into the kitchen to see ALL of the guys, their wives, and their kids. I had a serious sense of déjà vu but I ignored it and walked over to the key stand, placing my keys there and turning back to glance at my mom, but my eyes locked with gorgeous silver eyes.

PAUL POV

As soon as the infamous Alexis Uley turned around, my jaw dropped and I knew I imprinted. She was my sun, my earth, my universe, my everything. I was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time; I would go to the ends of the earth for this girl even if all she needed was a tampon. I would be her brother, her best friend, her lover, her protector. I would shield her from the dangers of this cruel world and show her someone is always there for her, I will be her rock, shelter, sense of hope, and her encouragement. She's mine.

Then her eyes widened and her gorgeous full lips moved into deadly words.

ALEXIS POV

"Mom I have cancer. And I came back to tell you so you wouldn't just find out that I died." My mother's eyes bugled in shock and she leaped over to me, clutching me to her chest. I sobbed and felt warm arms encircle me. I looked up to see the mystery man clutching me to his chest, telling me that it was going to be okay, I surely hope so.

**A/N There you have it! First chapter! Whoo, hopefully all the chapters will be so thrilling to write! PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU ARE WILLING TO BETA! I really need one and it would be such a GREAT HELP! Next chapter is already being written and I hope you enjoy everything- and all the chapters to follow! **

**MY GOAL: to have AT LEAST 30 chapters! Good goal? I hope so! Thanks guys! REVIEW!(: **


End file.
